


The Witch and His Wendigo

by Magicandmalice



Series: Witch and Wendigo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Creature Phasma, Feral Hux, Impotent Hux, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Sex Magic, Soul Binding, Wendigo Hux, monster hux, witch Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Kylo Ren is a powerful Witch of the Forest. When he stumbles across a rare and fascinating Wendigo one evening, he decides then and there he will do anything it takes to make him his.  Now he just has to convince the creature, one that lives only to sate it's hunger, of his intentions and not end up it's next meal.





	The Witch and His Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> This was a Fic/Art collaboration with the lovely Cylin (I'm gifting it to you as well my dear). We got to talking one day about all the Witch/Monster Kylux fics we have seen in the fandom, and we mourned how few had the roles reversed to Witch Kylo and Monster Hux. So being our monster loving self's we decided to fix that. This is an ongoing series that will focus on Witch Kylo and Wendigo Hux. Each Part will be able to be read alone, Part 1 being the only one needing to be read before any others, and will be complete upon posting. 
> 
> Thanks to Nocturnal for help with editing, you are a life saver!
> 
> Link to fanart will be added after art has been uploaded to Cylins Tumblr, check back for the update.
> 
> Further notes in regards to tags/triggers at the end. If concerned about any content check there before reading. Be warned there will be spoilers if you do though.

Biting back a soft groan of discomfort, Kylo shifted silently in place. He had been sitting on the cold damp ground for three hours, hidden behind a crumbling tombstone in the dark, as he waited for his bait to be taken. It had been weeks since he last saw the flash of grey skin and tangled red hair in the forest surrounding the graveyard. This was an ancient and forgotten place that no one but Kylo himself ever came to, and at first, he had thought it to merely to be a person lost and in need of help. Kylo had been more than a little surprised when he had gone to offer assistance, only to find a stunning creature sitting upon a dead man's ravaged and bloody chest. An impressive set of antlers rose from the tangle of dirty red hair, high and curving and wickedly sharp they appeared. The human heart was held in the monsters hand as it ripped it apart with its teeth, blood-smeared lips pulling back in a snarl as it saw Kylo. 

Even weeks later, Kylo wasn't sure why he hadn't been attacked by the creature he had stumbled upon, but he found himself grateful for it regardless. It had given him time to do a bit of research; he had an idea of what he had found but wanted, needed, to be sure before he decided if this was one of the creatures he would allow to remain living in his territory, or if he would need to permanently remove the threat. As the weeks had gone by, he had learned more of what he needed, and Kylo decided that having a wendigo, for that was the only thing a creature such as that could be, bound to him would be worth the trouble it would pose to capture it. 

Finally, he had a plan to put into motion, only the wendigo had not appeared again since that first night almost a month and a half ago. Kylo had watched and waited almost every night this week, baiting the ground he currently watched with the freshest meat he could legally get his hands on. By the fourth night, Kylo had admitted to himself that without the excitement of the hunt for live prey, his creature might not be interested enough to make an appearance.

So he did what needed to be done; had gone out the next morning and found himself a man, a piece of vile filth, one that wouldn't be missed by anyone, and lured him back here. Now he laid in wait, as he watched the bound man on the ground trying his best to yell obscenities and threats through his gag as he tried to free himself from the restraints. Kylo smiled grimly. He had made sure to bind the man's hands fully to the roots sprouting from the ground, using his own magic to influence them to cover the man’s wrists and lock him in place. There was only one way this scum would be free of that hold, and it wouldn't be while he was still alive. 

A rustling in the brush across from him, on the other side of the still struggling human, dragged him back out of his thoughts. This was it! This was the night he would get his wendigo.

Though, as a simple black wolf stepped carefully into view, Kylo felt anger begin to burn low in his gut, and disappointment killed the excitement he had felt only moments before.. Deciding that tonight was a bust after all, Kylo finally rose from his hiding place and stepped forward. Growling low at the wolf to get its attention away from the suddenly fear-stricken human, Kylo stalked forward and glared hard at the animal.

“He is not for you and your pack. There are plenty of other things for you to hunt this night, you will not take him. Leave now.” Kylo snarled.

The wolf stared at him silently for a moment, looking over once more to the bound man, before letting out a low whine and looking back at Kylo. Intelligent eyes silently asked a question.

“No. You have a pack full of good hunters and lots of deer in the Northeastern part of the forest. You all stay away from here for the next while as there is a much bigger predator than your pack around right now. Last time, leave this area.” Kylo ordered.

Everything in this forest knew Kylo was in charge, and to not go against him. Every animal, every spirit, every supernatural being that called the shelter of these trees their home knew that Kylo was their protector and that disobedience would find them on the wrong side of one of his spells or potions. Or worse, left to the humans of the Village nearby; a fate most of the forest's inhabitants considered a fate worse than death. With the humans, anything could happen, and almost none of it would be good.

With a last look at the human, the wolf turned and bound off into the dark shadows surrounding them. Kylo remained watching that direction for a moment then turned back to the man on the ground struggling once more. Sighing Kylo stepped over to the man and kneeled down at his side, disgust in Kylo’s eyes as he looked him up and down.

“Do have some dignity. After all the pain and suffering you have caused others with those filthy little habits you like to keep secret, this is kind compared to what should be done with you.” Kylo spat, lip curled in distaste. “The question now is what should I do with you? My original plan doesn't seem to have worked, and I certainly don't want you in my domain, or even near it tonight. So, what exactly am I going to do with you?”

Pulling up one side of his tattered cream colored skirt, Kylo pulled out a slim blade hidden in his boot. Disgust roiled through him as the victim’s eyes were drawn and locked on his stocking clad legs, bits of pale skin showing through here and there from the various tears in the soft silky material. Bringing the knife up, he held it to the man's throat, smiling darkly at the renewed fear in those eyes. Low muffled moans of panic made their way through his gag.

“Even now, knowing you are about to die, you still think of such disgusting things. It's a shame my little monster didn't want you, but I suppose it's for the best, we wouldn't want him tainted by ingesting your filthy flesh.” Kylo mused. A quick flick of his wrist and blood sprayed in a fine arch to the ground, more pouring down over the stained and dirty shirt the man wore. 

Kylo frowned as a few drops of crimson splattered the arm of his shirt, soaking quickly through the sheer gauzy material to stain his skin. Standing, he moved back from the man bleeding out at his feet. He had hoped that offering a human meal would have brought his little wendigo out of wherever it had been hiding. For his plan to have failed once more sent a flash of disappointment through him, though he forced himself to push it down. He would try again another night, find some other human that needed to have their life ended for crimes they had committed and not paid for.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with the body, he should have let the wolf have it, but he didn't want them to think it was okay to take humans so close to the village. Sighing, he turned away from the man lying in a pool of his own blood, thoughts of burying him as the easiest way of disposal wandering through his mind, only to freeze. His eyes going wide as he came face to face with the very creature he had been hoping for. 

Kylo felt a sick mix of fear and excitement lick up his spine and he shivered slightly.

“You came.” Kylo breathed, eyes unable to look away. 

Skin grey and stretched thin over protruding bones, body gaunt, almost as tall as Kylo as it stood silently. The wendigo had a starved appearance, cheeks and stomach sunken in slightly, muscles almost visible through the thin skin along arms, legs, and shoulders. It's chest along the right side was an expanse of grey skin and the outline of each and every rib visible. The left side though was the sight that made Kylo want to use every drop of power he had to heal the creature: the skin was torn away, scraps of flesh hanging from the white bone of fully exposed ribs. 

A brilliant blue glow shone from behind the open rib cage, a heart made of ice and exposed to the world. It was the most fragile thing Kylo had ever seen and he wanted it to be his alone. 

“Where have you been hiding, lovely?” Kylo murmured, keeping his voice soft, eyes locked on the creature before him even as he backed away to offer up the kill. 

He watched as pale eyes darted to the cooling body and back to Kylo. A small pleased smile coming over his lips as Kylo nodded towards the body. “Go ahead pretty. It's all yours.”

He watched as the wendigo moved, quick and sudden to the lifeless form on the forest floor. A violent swipe of clawed hands and a spray of blood was all he saw before a large chunk of bloody flesh was shoved into a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He kept himself still, made no move to approach the creature, not wanting to scare it off again or to make it decide that Kylo was on the menu as well. That would be an inconvenient outcome to this and he would prefer things to go smoothly as he knew he would only get one chance to bind this beautiful creature to his side.

After several moments the wendigo must have decided that Kylo was no immediate threat and moved its focus completely to its meal, though it made sure not to turn it’s back to Kylo at any point. Kylo immediately began to chant under his breath the spell he had decided to use for this particular capture. The moment before it's completion the creature lifted its head, blood stained lips pulling back in a snarl. Pale eyes filled with warning as it's body tensed, if kylo didn't know any better he would swear the wendigo could feel the building power of the spell. 

Obviously aware that something was going to happen but unable to see the attack coming, the wendigo lept from the body to make it's escape. Unfortunately for it, the last word of the spell left Kylo’s lips, summoning thick vines and roots from the ground below to wind their way around ankles, up legs and over and across wrists, pinning the arms to its body. It left the creature struggling, bound in place and unable to break free despite its struggles.

Kylo stared, honestly surprised his plan had really worked. He had actually managed to capture a wendigo, alive, without a fight and no injury to either of them. Moving in close, Kylo stopped only a few inches away. So close to the creature he had been looking for over the last few weeks.

“Beautiful thing, just look at you.” Kylo breathed. One hand coming up, trembling fingers reaching out to brush softly against a gaunt grey skinned cheek. Snatching his hand back quickly though to avoid the teeth that snapped at him, trying to remove Kylo’s fingers.

“I'm not going to hurt you, lovely,” Kylo chuckled. He let his gaze rove over the wendigo, head to toe, up close he could now see the badly healed scars from long ago injuries. The unhealed wounds of more recent fights. Black patches on skin that must be bruises, and several places with shallow cuts along his arms and hands. Even a few fingernails that had been torn away from nail beds. “Let me heal you.”

Focusing his energy and magic, Kylo channeled everything he had into his right fist before slowly and oh so carefully sliding his fingers up through the bottom of the exposed rib cage. Unconcerned with slick, wet feel that incased his hand as he went. The wendigo made a high-pitched Keening sound, panic in its pale blue eyes, as it resumed its struggles.

“Shhh, don't worry pretty thing. I know it feels strange but it will be over in just a few minutes. A little further I promise.” Kylo swore, keeping his voice as calming and soothing as he could.

Finally Kylo found what he was looking for and curled his hand around the glowing heart of ice inside the wendigo’s chest. Pushing his magic into the dead heart, and forcing his energy to flow into the core. If all went as planned then this would bring back and heal enough of the creatures mind to converse with it. 

After what seemed like hours, Kylo heard a soft noise of confusion escape parted lips. Hazy eyes with a tiny spark of life watched Kylo carefully. He smiled, thrilled the spell seemed to have worked. Cutting off the magic, Kylo removed his hand as slowly as he had eased it in at the start. Being sure to use the utmost care not to cause any further damage to the precious body and his hold.

“Can you understand me?” Kylo asked.

A pause, then slow stiff nod was the reply.

“It worked! Listen closely, because the spell won't last long. I want to heal you, to give you back some of your humanity, your conscious thought. But in order to do it on a large enough scale to make it permanent, I need to bind you to me. That's something I cannot do without your prior consent.” Kylo explained gently.

When the wendigo just gave him an angry, confused look, Kylo sighed. He wondered if the creatures mind was too far gone for the spell he had used to fully work. He would need to explain things in a more personal way it would seem. Raising his hands, he pressed his fingertips to the wendigo's temples, surprised at the softness of the red hair there, tangled and matted as it was. Concentrating on the images and emotions he needed he began channeling each one directly into the creatures mind.

This was a skill he rarely ever used, too draining to do very often and not usually worth the resulting migraine that followed. But this was worth any amount of pain if it gave him a better chance to have such a fierce and beautiful being at his side. When he had finally given everything to the windigo he pulled back and watch them for several silent moments. The hope in him dying as that sharp angled face and pale eyes turned away from him and stared hard at the blood splattered ground.

“I see. I apologise then.” Kylo whispered sadly. A quick movement of his hand to waive the restraining vines loose from the wendigo's right arm, kylo grasped the clawed hand tight and brought it up to his lips. Turning to position it palm up, before pressing a gentle kiss to the thin skinned wrist. Pushing a brief pulse of magic into the area, and leaving a small kiss mark there before pulling back and letting go fully. 

“The spell will last another day, two at most, during that time if you change your mind and wish to accept my offer, this mark will guide you to me. If you don't I will not force the issue. You may remain in this forest if you wish, so you must know what is under my protection. Do not do anything that will bring harm from the village into this forest or to its inhabitants. If you do I will be forced to fix the problem and that doesn't usually end well for the one that caused it. Now I'm going to let you go, do not try to attack me.” Kylo said, dejected and tired. This had not been the outcome he had been planning so hard for.

The vines seem to melt away with a wave of the hand. The wendigo falling quickly to a guarded crouch, eyes locked on Kylo as if expecting an attack. 

“Finish it lovely, I won't take it away, nor will I harm you because you refused my offer. Remember, your mind will revert back to that of the beast within two days. Take this time to enjoy what I have given you.” Kylo whispered soothingly.

He offered one last smile before turning his back on the creature. Uncaring if it attacked him, though he was certain that wouldn't be the case, he headed back to the tree line. He would lose himself in the forest for a while then perhaps he would visit Phasma. The feisty Nyx could always make him smile with the tales from her travels. He would try anything to rid himself of the black mood taking over. 

Having such a marvelous being so close, only just to have it slip through his fingers was devastating. But he needed the other to come willingly, he could not, would not, force such a binding. So he would simply have to let the creature go free. He would deal with the loss eventually… maybe.

 

___________________________

 

Staring up at the dried clay ceiling above him, counting the tiny cracks running from one wall to another. Kylo tried to force his mind to anything other than the wendigo from last night. It was a useless battle, his mind returning each time to the angry look in those pretty blue eyes. Even now, almost twenty four hours later, Kylo could only lay in his bed mourning this lost chance. Hoping all day that his pretty little wendigo would have made an appearance by now. Overwhelmed with disappointment when it didn't happen.

Kylo found himself honestly amazed at just how much this entire situation was affecting him. No matter the creature no matter how rare, or lovely, it may be no other had him pining, wanting, needing, to such an extent. Sure having a wendigo bound to him would be useful, to protect his home and the forest, as well as to help gather the potion ingredients too dangerous for himself to get. But it certainly wasn't worth all this misery that Kylo was currently putting himself through. Even Phasma had laughed at how pathetic he had been acting last night when down at her pond. 

Enough was enough, this was absolutely unacceptable, Kylo simply had too much to do to continue to dwell on such matters any longer. Forcing himself out of his bed, he put on a gauzy shawl over his sleeveless top, and moved towards the door. Not bothering to change his ripped up leggings he stepped into his boots and grabbed his basket hanging on the hook beside his front door. He had been meaning to go and gather some more moon lilies, and it's not like he is going to be getting to sleep anytime soon. May as well get started on that now.

As he opened the door, he yelled in surprise as he almost tripped over the very creature he had been wanting to try and forget. It's hand which had been raised, nails out, toward the wooden barrier, was snatched back as the wendigo retreated quickly to a spot far enough away it apparently deemed safe. 

“You came! Please don't run, I didn't mean to startle you.” Kylo cooed, stepping further into the lush grass covered yard. He wasn't even going to try and tempt the wendigo inside, it was enough that it even came to find Kylo in the first place. He wasn't going to push and frighten him away now, not when he was so close. 

“Have you come to accept my offer or are you just hungry and you think I'll make an easy and filling meal? You do know it won't be that easy, to kill me or sate your hunger.” Kylo laughed softly.

Only a few feet from the still form before him, kylo knelt down setting the basket on the ground in front of him. Offering his right hand palm up, Kylo waited for the other to make the first move, smiling as the wendigo edged closer. It's hand raised hesitantly, razor sharp nails trailing over the soft skin. Kylo shivered from the slight tingles caused by those talons scratching at him. Red lines left in the wake as they moved steadily from wrist up to his forearm. 

A sharp gasp escaped him as the same nails suddenly dug into the tender flesh, blood welling up around the claws. Spilling over the side of his arm, to drip below and stain the ground. 

“If you wanted to taste all you had to do was ask. Sorry I won't taste as good as you’re hoping.” Kylo promised.

The creature acted as if Kylo hadn't said a word, slipping in close enough to lean his head over kylos exposed and bleeding limb. Blue eyes flicking up to Kylo’s face again briefly, before a tongue came out, gray at the center with slightly blackened edges. It lapped at the blood several times before pulling back. Dropping the arm and spitting the blood out, it stared at Kylo, confusion and accusation in it’s cold eyes. 

“I warned you I wouldn't taste that good. It's something about the magic witches use, I've been told that it taints us in some way. Now have you decided what you want?’’ Kylo asked through his laughter.

For such a brutal killing machine with an endless hunger for flesh, this was by far the strangest wendigo he had never met. Not that he had met any before this. But he had read a lot about them and never had any of his texts mentioned this kind of behavior. Even before using his magic to return some of his mind to him, the wendigo had been odd. Never attacking, just observing him.

Kylo watched curiously as the wendigo opened and closed his mouth several times, a look of frustration crossing his face when nothing came out. He grabbed Kylo's hand once more, ignoring the blood and pulling it up to rest against his temples,tapping impatiently against the back of the hand and looking expectantly at Kylo.

“Demanding little thing, aren't you. You will have to figure out a better way to communicate until we can get those vocal cords of yours fixed up some. Twice in twenty four hours is not going to feel good for me.” Kyle murmured, but began concentrating anyway.

Almost instantly images and emotions bombarded him. Hunger, desire, loneliness, emptiness, the tiniest bit of hope, and just a bit of lust tinged curiosity. Images of Hux. Yes, that was the name that slipped into his mind, alone at night. Cold and hungry, a kind of hunger that never ended, for food, for companionship, for anything that would help satiate his needs. Years, decades of loneliness and then there was Kylo. Standing alone in the woods, bright and beautiful, more curious than afraid. 

Hux ran from that bright light, scared of his hunger destroying it. But it still called and he found himself returning to Kylo not long after. Surprised and pleased at the apparent gift, a fresh kill just for him, or at least it seemed that way. Then alarm at the sudden restraints, the need to get away, betrayal at being tricked. Then panic, fear, dark and consuming as that bright person, Kylo, took hold of what passed as Hux’s heart. A gentle hold but hot; too hot; too much. Then nothing but a jumble of fear and confusion until his mind had settled some, long after Kylo had left him. It hadn’t taken long to make a choice, now with his new awareness. Though he had resisted the pull towards Kylo for a while yet, just trying to enjoy the sensation of being aware of more than a never-ending hunger within himself.

Anything was worth keeping this feeling. Anything.

That was the final feeling he got from Hux, before Kylo withdrew from the still chaotic mind. A harsh gasp as he fell to his side, moon lilies scattering on the ground around him. Kylo was unsure how long he laid there, trying to center himself, to separate himself from Hux and everything that he had just had shoved into his mind. Finally managing to get control of himself once more, he sat up and turned slowly towards Hux. 

“Thank you. For showing me all of that. And I promise, once we are bound, you will not be alone any longer. You will have a home here, with me, but you will not be a prisoner. I will most likely end up spoiling you rotten, truth be told.” Kylo said breathlessly.

Moving cautiously, Kylo offered his hand once more. This time Hux took it, and he pulled Hux to stand before him. Rising to his knees, Kylo brought Hux’s clawed hands to rest on his shoulders and leaning in close, Kylo nuzzled into the cool, grey skin of Hux’s abdomen. Resting his own hands at Hux’s waist and scattering light kisses across the skin at his lips, before turning his head up to look into the blue eyes that studied him from above.

“Allow me to explain more of what this bonding spell will require of us, then if you are still sure you want it, we will proceed.” Kylo whispered. 

A jerky nod was all the agreement he received.

“I will be giving you parts of myself and a large amount of my magic and energy will be going into this as well. In order for it to take the way we wish it to: for this to heal you and return a portion of what you have lost, instead of just becoming a mindless puppet, consumed by your hunger and needing to obey me. It will require an exchange of sorts. You must take my blood, my breath, my flesh, and my seed into your physical body. During this I must also channel my magic into your heart, I must tie it to my own, just as your life will be bonded to mine. You will be bound to me, as much as I am to you. You will be unable to ever hurt me without also causing harm to yourself. If I die, you will either die as well, or, having been cut off from my magic and my heart, you will revert back to the state I first met you in. Body and mind will regress to that point within a short period of time. Is this acceptable to you?” Kylo asked, voice steady though he felt as if his heart was in his throat.

Hux raised a hand and tapped his emaciated stomach, the tattered skin along his ribs, then pointed to the torn skin of his cheek and jaw that exposed his teeth and part of his left jaw bone. An obvious question he couldn’t ask with words, shining in his eyes.

“Some, not all of you will heal physically as well as mentally. I don't know the exact extent, as I'm the only one that has been willing to bind myself in such a way to someone like you. I do know you will regain more of your own thought and your hunger will lessen and even stop at times if your cravings are met correctly, and you should heal enough physically to be capable of speech eventually and your body should look more alive. So again, just how much, or how quickly I don't know.” Kylo explained.

There were tales and writings of others doing the same ritual, but only allowing the bond to go one way and without the consent of the creature involved, just keeping them a mindless beast on a short leash. That wasn't what he wanted for his beautiful Hux. No; he wanted to give him the world.

He waited patiently, on his knees, as Hux thought, his breath catching as Hux took one of Kylo’s hands and brought it up to his chest. Placing it solidly over on what remained of his left pectoral, directly over his heart. Kylo let out a breathy little laugh, full of relief and joy as he surged to his feet. Keeping his right hand over Hux’s heart, Kylo allowed his left hand to cradle Hux’s cheek, the uninjured right side to avoid further damage to the already torn left side.

“I promise to be gentle, to make sure you enjoy this as well; once started the ritual must be finished. But if I do anything you dislike, please tell me and I will do my best to alter what I can to your tastes. I will never forgive myself if I hurt you.” Kylo whispered, leaning in closer. “May I kiss you?” 

Hux nodded after a moment’s hesitation, and Kylo wondered if it was because he had to remember what a kiss was. Pressing his lips gently to Hux’s, Kylo decided it didn’t matter to him. He would be more than happy to help Hux re-learn anything he wished. For now, all that mattered was the feel of Hux against him, the taste of his lips. The smell of Hux flooding his senses, strangely appealing despite the heavy over tones of damp earth and blood, crisp and cold reminding Kylo of the forest in deep winter. It all made his head spin rather pleasantly , despite how chaste the kiss actually was.

Moving painfully slow, he slid one arm down to wrap around a thin waist, while the other moved up the back, allowing his fingers to bury themselves in tangled red locks. He pulled back just far enough to tilt his head before kissing Hux again. This time slipping the tip of his tongue past dry lips briefly, careful not to catch himself on the torn portion of cheek or jaw on the left side of Hux’s face. Delight filled him when he felt the slightest return of pressure and Hux’s mouth widening a fraction.

“Lovely Hux, you have no idea how happy I am right now, do you? Come, we need to prepare for the ritual.” Kylo murmured, resting their foreheads together as he stared into curious blue eyes.  
Releasing Hux, he grabbed a thin, boney hand and led him towards a path that ended a little ways down to a small pond. Coming to a stop at the water's edge, Kylo turned back to Hux.

“I need to get a few things, we both need to be cleansed using a special blend of herbs. I prepared them a few weeks ago in the hopes that you would consent to this. Will you wait here for me? You can start first if you would like, I promise I will only be a few moments.” Kylo said.

A slow nod and blue eyes turned to look out at the still water. Kylo took that as confirmation and after pressing a light kiss to a gaunt grey cheek, he made his way back to his little cabin. Working quickly, he gathered everything he knew he would need, as well as a few things to make the next few hours a bit more comfortable for them both. He hoped so anyways, he wasn’t completely sure just how much Hux would be able to feel of this, depending on how far the deterioration of mind and body had gone. Kylo knew he had at least felt the kiss, he could only hope Hux would fully experience the main event. Kylo swore to himself he would spend as much time as it took to ensure Hux enjoyed what was to come this night. 

A loud splash, the sound of a body hitting water and yelling drew Kylo from his thoughts. Running back outside and to the pond, Kylo stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Hux knee deep in the pond, snarling and swiping at the half formed Nyx who was staying just out of reach of those vicious claws.

“Both of you stop right there!” Kylo yelled, stomping to the grassy bank and tossing everything down.

“Phasma I swear to the stars if you chase away Hux, I will never forgive you and I will dry this pond up for months so you can’t visit.” Kylo threatened.

He walked into the pond without even removing so much as his boots. Not stopping until he could duck a swipe of claws and wrap his arms around Hux, pulling him to his chest and holding him there firmly. “Calm down pretty. That’s Phasma, she is a friend, Phasma is safe and off the menu.” Kylo whispered into one ear.

“What the fuck Kylo? I come here to check up on you, to make sure you’re not still all mopey about being rejected by your dream guy. Instead I get attacked by a – I’m not even sure what this thing is – the minute I step out of the water. Now I see you getting all cozy with what looks like a half rotten walking corpse? Looks like I have missed a good bit since yesterday.” Phasma growled as she glared at Kylo.

At her words, Hux, who had just started to calm, stiffened in Kylo’s arms, and tried to pull away, turning his face from Phasma. Kylo didn’t even need his mind reading talent to read the humiliation practically pouring off of Hux. Tightening his arms, Kylo refused to let his precious wendigo go anywhere. 

“For your information Phasma, Hux is the man of my dreams. He came to me, and I hope he stays with me for a long time to come. Hux is a wendigo, not a corpse; still a living, breathing, utterly stunning creature. Now you may be my friend Phasma, but do not think to insult Hux again in my presence or territory. As for him attacking you, you get your kicks out of scaring the crap out of people coming up out of the water the way you do. Maybe announce yourself when you show up for a while?” Kylo snarled.

Friend or not, Kylo wouldn’t tolerate to anyone upsetting Hux. He knew it was stupid to be so overprotective of Hux already, but he honestly wasn’t sure it was anymore alarming than the punch of lust to the gut he felt every time he looked at Hux either.

“Nice to know where my place is in our friendship,” Phasma frowned.

“Don’t. A wendigo knows only one thing Phasma. Hunger. The all consuming need to sate said hunger. I used my magic to allow him to think passed that, as much as I could without a stronger spell, but he is still a predator above all else. You startled him so of course he attacked you, that’s in his nature. It’s for your safety as well as his, for you to not just randomly appear. Besides I wasn't expecting you back yet either and we were kind of in the middle of something.” Kylo snapped.

“Fair enough. Fine. I’ll take off then. Maybe come back when the newlywed phase is over.” Phasma sighed.

“Thank you. Now, you might wanna make yourself scarce or you are going to get quite an eyeful.” Kylo said.

“Yeah, yeah. Last thing I need to see is your naked ass and whatever you plan on doing to contaminate this water.” Phasma muttered, then with a roll of her eyes, she seemed to melt into the water and disappeared.  
Then there was silence, nothing but the natural sounds of the forest around them. 

“Don’t listen to Phasma.” Kylo whispered, burying his face against Hux’s neck. “I mean it when I call you stunningly beautiful. I’ve waited for someone like you for so many years. Hux, look at me, please.”

Letting Hux go, Kylo waited to see if Hux would believe him, would turn to face him. When Hux finally did turn to face Kylo, the sadness in those blue eyes almost broke his heart. Opening his arms he beckoned Hux forward, wrapping him in his embrace once more and looking down into the sad face. 

“I don’t know who hurt you, or what caused you to become the creature that you are now, but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to take away your loneliness, your sadness, and as much of your hunger as I can.” Kylo swore fiercely.

The unexpected feel of arms sliding around his neck and lips brushing over his own made him weak in the knees. Kylo figured he had said something right to get such a response. Feeling Hux draw back after a few moments, Kylo reluctantly let him go. 

When Hux looked expectantly over at the supplies Kylo had set down earlier, Kylo smiled softly.

“Very well, let’s get cleaned up and then we can get the binding ritual going before your mental clarity goes. After that we can take as much time as you would like to do anything else.” Kylo murmured as he drew them further into the water, stopping about waist deep. “Wait just here for me, I need the herbs I dropped on the bank.”

When he got the nod from Hux, he made his way back to the bank as quickly as he could. He stripped himself of his wet and clinging clothing before moving to the supplies. Spreading out the various items he had brought with him, he grabbed one of the two wooden bowls he had. Once everything was ready, he stood and turned back to the water and Hux, only to feel a flush spread over his cheeks as he saw Hux's blue eyes locked on his naked body.

“See anything you like?” Kylo asked as he waded back into the water. Far from being embarrassed, Kylo felt arousal burn low in his gut at the feeling of those eyes following him. Coming to a stop in front of Hux, Kylo smiled as he dipped the bowl to gather small bit of water into it. Using his free hand to mix the contents together into a sweet smelling froth. Finished, he set the bowl down to allow it to float freely in the water beside them.

“This might be a little tricky. Is it alright to get your upper body wet?” Kylo asked. “With the state of your ribs I’m a little worried about hurting you if the water gets inside.”

Hux shook his head, stepped away from Kylo and ducked himself under water fully. Kylo watched that brilliant red hair form a cloud in the otherwise clear water before Hux came back up. Blinking water out of his eyes as he stared silently at Kylo once more.

“Well that answers that question now, doesn’t it. Alright, I need to wash us both with this mixture. It is going to make your skin tingle a bit, but it won’t hurt though.” Reaching out for the bowl and scooping a good handful out, he spread some to his other hand before laying them both on Hux’s shoulders. “If it’s too much just tell me and I will give you a break as needed.”

Gently, he allowed his hands to drag down the grey skinned arms, made slick by the soapy effect of the mixture. Rubbing it in thoroughly before trailing down to thin wrists and delicate fingers, massaging lightly as he went. Once finished there he gathered a bit more from the bowl and returned, this time to Hux’s chest. Using the utmost care around the torn skin, letting his fingers linger against the soft skin of Hux’s abdomen and then waist, Kylo ached to slide his hand down just a bit further, but knew now was not the time. He had to finish cleaning them both before he could get his hands on the cock that had been drawing his eye more than once. 

Finishing the front he moved around to the back and repeated the process before moving on to Hux’s hair. Rubbing the slick mix into the red locks had Kylo biting his tongue to hold back his groan. Even with the lack of care it had received and the tangles he gently pulled apart with his fingers, it was incredibly soft. Kylo knew he could wrap around Hux, bury his face in that hair and lose himself. He couldn’t wait. Moving back in front of Hux, Kylo quickly cleaned Hux’s neck and face as well as he could and doing his best not to let the bitter herbs get in Hux’s mouth.

“Rinse.” Kylo ordered softly, pleased when Hux ducked under the water once more. 

As Hux rinsed. Kylo started on himself, dipping himself down and getting his hair wet, before lathering the mix into his own hair. Rubbing and scratching at his scalp much more roughly than he had Hux’s, quick swipes to his face and neck and then down once more to rinse off. When he stood once more and made to reach out for more of the bowls contents he was halted by a hesitant hand on his arm. Looking to Hux, Kylo bit his lip to hold back his laughter at the drowned look Hux currently wore. “What is it Hux?”

When Hux made a motion toward the bowl, Kylo gave it to him, curious as to why he wanted it. He was surprised but pleased when Hux gathered some of the contents and brought his own hands up to Kylos broad chest. Looking at Kylo, question in his eyes as he just rested his hands on Kylo’s firm pectorals.

“You don’t need to ask, Hux. If you want to touch me, you may do so anytime you like. If you want to wash me as I did to you, then go ahead.” Kylo smiled. He was thrilled that Hux wanted to touch him, to actively participate in what they were doing. Hux’s hands on him, rubbing against sensitive skin, long nails catching every so often on Kylo’s hardening nipples, forced his breath to catch more than once though. As his hands ran over and down his arms, across his shoulders, back down to his stomach and waist, tugging at the light trail of hair that disappeared into the water, Kylo moaned and grabbed at Hux’s hands to still them. 

“Not yet lovely. Let me rinse this off then we can move up to the more shallow water. We can finish cleaning up there and then you can touch all you want, anywhere you want.” Kylo murmured, voice rough and eyes bright with arousal. Letting go of Hux, he rinsed and then led Hux up closer to the bank, stopping when the water came up just over their ankles. “Let me do your lower half now. Sit here and raise one of your legs for me.”

Kylo knelt in front of Hux and waited for him to follow the instructions. When Hux lifted his right leg, Kylo grasped the ankle, fingers almost encircling it completely before guiding it into his lap. He gasped when the sole brushed against already his hard cock and sent a brief flash of pleasure up his spine. Ignoring his lust as best he could for now, he set about cleaning the leg presented. Starting at the toes, Kylo worked his way up, rubbing hard at the arch, light along the heel and ankle, and kneading firmly at the calf and shin. A rough caress over a shapely thigh, and fingertips tailing gently over the crease between groin and leg, the back of his hand brushing against the still soft cock before backing away.

Setting the first leg down, Kylo rinsed it carefully before picking up Hux’s left leg and repeated his actions. Once more rinsing when he was done. “Come here, up on your knees for me.”

Slicking up his hand with the sudsy mix, Kylo allowed himself to finely touch Hux where he had been aching to. Sliding his hand along the soft length hanging between Hux’s thighs, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking carefully, root to tip and back. Down to cup his testicles briefly and then moving back further, his fingertip stroking softly at the hidden ring of flesh between smooth cheeks. Feeling the body against him shiver and hands come up to grasp tight on his shoulders, Kylo smiled to himself. It would seem that despite his lack of erection, Hux was able to feel quite a bit more than Kylo had hoped. Easing back and removing his hands, he pulled away from Hux. Took in the slight tremor in his hands, his bright eyes, a subtle purplish staining his grey cheeks.

“So responsive even now. I can’t wait to see how you respond to me once you’ve healed up some.” Kylo purred.

 

Hux didn’t respond to the words other than to reach for the bowl again and point to Kylo’s own legs. Kylo simply smiled and stood up, spreading his legs enough for Hux to find no hindrance for whatever he decided to do. A sigh escaping parted lips as graceful fingers worked their way up first one leg then the other, following the same path Kylo had taken on Hux only moments ago. Anticipation coiled tight in his belly as he watched fingers climb higher and higher.

When they finally wrapped hesitantly around his hard cock, Kylo’s breath hitched and he threw his head back and clenched his teeth. Forcing himself to hold as still as possible while he allowed Hux to explore as he pleased. Stroking him from base to tip, smearing a droplet of pre-cum around the head. The tip of one sharp nail dragging carefully over the slit on the head almost made Kylo lose what little control he had to not snap his hips forward for more. Instead he let out a low, ragged groan and curled his hands into fists.

Though, as those wicked fingers slid lower, stroking and squeezing his balls, Kylo had to grasp Hux’s wrist and pull his hands away. Panting he stared down into troubled eyes. “You did nothing wrong. It felt good, too good. If you had continued, things would have been over much too soon tonight. But we have something that will be even better planned for us. Now finish rinsing off and then head to the blanket over on the bank there and I will be right behind you.” 

Rinsing the mixture off himself, Kylo followed after Hux, eyeing the tiny ass in front of him. He couldn’t wait to be buried inside it. Small and smooth and perfect, a part of him wondered if Hux would be warmer there than the rest of his body, which was cool to the touch, or if he would feel a cooler embrace and not the expected heat that came with being inside another. Kylo shivered at the thought of either outcome.

“Lay down on your back and face me,” Kylo ordered. As Hux complied, Kylo knelt at his side, allowing his gaze to feast on the vision before him. “Alright, this is your last chance to back out. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Hux nodded and reached out to grab Kylo’s arm, pulling him down to lean over Hux. His other hand raising up to push Kylo’s dark hair back out of his face before pulling him in until their lips met. Kylo happily melted into the kiss with a sigh, moaning when Hux opened his mouth and allowed Kylo inside. Swinging a leg over Hux's hips, Kylo straddled the smaller form below him, pressing himself fully against the other. Stretching out, he allowed their naked bodies to rub against one another, goosebumps running over him at the delicious friction he felt. 

Reaching out, he grabbed the second bowl he had brought with him and dipped his fingers into the rust colored paste. “Don’t touch this, it needs to dry on you.” he said and proceeded to draw designs along grey skin. At the temple and over the forehead, down the sides of the neck and swipe over the clavicles. A line right down the center of the sternum and spreading in wings along Hux’s hip. Scooting back as he went Kylo dragged his fingertips in elegant swirls along Hux’s groin and down his thighs, tracing what seemed to be random lines and designs down till he finished with a last brush of his finger along the soles of Hux’s feet. 

“These designs will focus my power, will help in controlling where my magic will go if I lose concentration.... Which is a very real possibility if I'm honest.” Kylo explained as he wiped his hand off on the blanket below.

Lowering himself back down, careful not to touch the still wet designs, Kylo took Hux’s lips in a kiss once more. Tongue tracing over the sharp teeth and beyond, taking the kiss as deeply as he was capable without hurting either himself or Hux. Threading his fingers through Hux’s soft hair, he scratched his blunt nails gently against his scalp, smiling into the kiss as Hux seemed to melt against him and let out a soft, pleased sound as he pushed his head back into Kylo’s touch.

“It would seem I found something you enjoy, that is good to know,” Kylo murmured. Using his free hand he tested the paste, and finding it dry, he let himself press fully against Hux’s body, gasping softly as their bare skin slid together for the first time. “Fuck. Hux you feel so damn good.”

For a while all Kylo could do was continue to kiss Hux, unable to pull away from those lips, and thrust himself lightly against Hux’s still limp cock. When he felt sharp nails begin to trace up his sides and over his back, Kylo shuddered and broke the kiss. Moving his lips down smooth grey skin, kissing and nipping as he moved over a thin skinned throat and to the slightly protruding clavicle he had been dying to taste since he had first seen Hux. Biting firmly, he worried the tender flesh before sucking hard, determined to leave a mark on his lovely wendigo. A grunt of surprised pleasure left him as Hux’s hands spasmed, and his nails dug deep into the sensitive skin of Kylo’s sides. Panting, Kylo pulled away and took in the bite mark: purple and black marred the skin, and sent a slow burn of smug satisfied possession rushing through him. 

Receiving no objection to the mark, Kylo set about leaving many more. Working his way around Hux’s neck to leave a necklace of love bites, before making his way down to Hux’s chest. Skirting around and staying away from the exposed ribs for now, Kylo focused his attention on Hux’s right pectoral and the perfect little nipple he found there. Catching it between his teeth, teasing and pulling at the nub, moaning as Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair. Tugging roughly as he tried to push Kylo’s head closer into his chest even as he arched up into his mouth. A soft whine escaped him as he squirmed under Kylo’s body, obviously trying to get closer to him.

“Greedy, I like that. Show me what you want, anything at all, and it’s yours.” Kylo swore as he released the now swollen nipple and proceed to drag his tongue down Hux’s sternum. Dipping his tongue into Hux’s belly button and then continuing onto his pelvis. As he reached the base of Hux’s cock, he nuzzled the soft flesh and inhaled the heavy scent he found there. Gently he took the spongy head in his mouth, tonguing at the slit, before taking as much of Hux’s dick in as he could. Swallowing against the head that nudged the back of his throat, mildly disappointed when he didn’t feel so much as a twitch of interest from Hux. Though if the strangled sounds coming from above and the clutching fingers where anything to go by, Hux was still enjoying it quite a bit. 

Throwing out a hand, he searched blindly for the oil he brought to use as lubricant. Finding the glass vile, he pulled it close. Keeping Hux distracted with his mouth, he removed the stopper and dipped two thick fingers into the slick oil, then trailed them lightly over Hux’s testicles and down to the tightly furled entrance nestled between his cheeks.

Raising his eyes, he looked up into hazy blue eyes. He watched Hux carefully as he rubbed his slick fingers around the the rim before slipping one finger inside. Stroking slowly while he watched for any sign of discomfort from Hux. Giving one last swipe of his tongue, Kylo released Hux’s cock and moved up the lanky body to press their lips together once more. Never stopping the the movement of his hand, slipping in a second finger after several moments, he scissored his fingers gently. So focused was he on prepping Hux to take him, he didn’t notice Hux’s hand moving until a cool grasp encircled his own rigid cock. 

“Fuck...Hux…” Kylo choked out, hips snapping forward into the hand around him. “Tell me you’re ready. I can’t hold back much longer.”

A squeeze to his dick made him shudder and remove his fingers from Hux, “let go or this will be over before it fully starts.” Once Hux had done as asked, Kylo gathered a bit more oil and slicked himself with it. Pushing Hux’s legs further apart, he settled himself between them and lined himself up with Hux’s entrance. “Stop me if you need to.”

With those words being said, Kylo thrusted forward, pressing himself achingly slowly passed the tight rim. Thrusting forward in a steady motion until he bottomed out, holding himself still as he hissed at the pleasure crashing over him in waves. His head spun as he tried to process the various sensations assaulting him, the tight grip and the surprising warmth that encased him, unexpected from Hux’s otherwise cool form. It was almost too much and took every bit of self control Kylo had not to just thrust himself hard and fast into Hux until he spent himself. But he knew even now that that wouldn’t be enough for him and that thought is what finally gave him what he needed to get ahold of himself.

“You feel divine Hux, absolutely perfect. I knew the moment I saw you that I needed to be with you. So allow me to bind us together, will you let me Hux? Will you be mine as much as I am already yours?” Kylo asked, voice rough with lust. 

A nod as arms reached out to pull Kylo closer, smooth legs wrapping around Kylo’s waist and rolling his hips up to take Kylo just a bit deeper. Kylo choked and dropped his head onto Hux’s shoulder, breathing hard for several moments before raising his head and giving Hux an utterly filthy grin. “Well if that’s not a yes, then I don’t know what is.” 

Lifting himself up on his arms in order to hold steady above Hux, Kylo started a slow and steady pace with his hips. Thrusting deep and giving a short grind of his hips, aiming for the bundle of nerves inside, then an equally slow pull back. Savoring the feel of Hux’s tight ass opening for him, trembling around his cock. Concentrating as best he could, Kylo began to focus his magic, letting it fill his body until it felt like he would burst, his skin taking on an iridescent sheen; a side effect from the gathering of power in him. 

Carefully, he channeled everything into his right hand and once more slid his hand into Hux’s ribcage and wrapped his long fingers around the chunk of ice that was Hux’s heart. Doing his best to ignore the shuddering body below and how good Hux felt, he began to speak the spell he had memorized for just this event.

“I call upon the Spirits of the Forest to witness this bonding. As our bodies are tied, so too are our hearts and our souls. Two bodies, one bond, one heart, one soul. Let this binding be broken only in death.” Kylo whispered roughly. With a mental push, Kylo forced his magic to flow into Hux’s heart, a brilliant white encompassing his hand and the heart. The rust colored lines painted over Hux’s body flashing in a bright flare as Kylo’s magic seeped into Hux. Hux writhed against Kylo, high pitched whines and animalistic growls sounding as sharp nails raked down his back, leaving bloody rivulets behind. Losing his concentration at the pleasure boarding on just the right side of pain, Kylo felt the faintest bit of magic escape his grasp. Flowing through his body in search of an outlet, it found a partial escape through their sealed mouths. 

Lips tingling as power passed from Kylo to Hux, the remaining bit that didn't make it through that connection flowed through him once more until it settled in Kylo’s pelvis. A sharp thrust and it felt like a dam bursting as his power surged through his cock and into Hux’s pliant body. Kylo had meant for this to last much longer, but the sudden spasm of Hux’s body, the already snug channel around him convulsing, taking a stranglehold on his dick ruined the last of his restraint. 

Quickening his pace, Kylo threw himself into every thrust, using his weight to go harder, push deeper, and still it didn't feel as if he was deep enough inside Hux. Almost mindless with ecstasy, Kylo felt his end drawing near, his blood on fire and his moans muffled by Hux’s lips. 

“Do you accept me? Do you accept all of me and swear to be mine?” Kylo snarled, teeth bared and eyes burning. His hair hanging in damp clumps in his eyes and sticking to his forehead and neck from the sweat building up on his skin. 

An eager nod from Hux and a pleading whimper sent kylo over the edge. Ducking in close, Kylo bit hard into Hux’s good shoulder, not stopping until his teeth drew blood, his cock pulsing as he thrust hard one last time, holding himself as deep inside Hux as he could, filling Hux’s shaking body with his cum. His vision going black at the edges as the additional rush of the last drop of his power drained from him and into the heart he had still managed to keep his hand wrapped around so carefully. As his body untensed, Kylo forced his hand to release its hold and remove it carefully from Hux’s ribcage, despite the uneven panting from Hux’s that caused his chest to rise and fall. The moment he was free, his other arm gave out and he collapsed bonelessly over Hux.

Trying to roll himself off to the side so as not to crush Hux’s smaller form beneath him, Kylo chuckled as Hux tightened his grip on Kylo, refusing to let him move away. Placing apologetic kisses on the bloody bite wound, he trailed up to Hux’s lips, leaving crimson smears as he went. Sighing into the kiss as Hux licked into Kylo’s mouth in search of more blood, uncaring that it was his own.

“My beautiful, precious Hux, do you feel it? Do you feel the link between us now?” Kylo asked, tracing his fingertips over Hux’s lips.

‘Yes’

Kylo started in surprise at the sudden voice in his head. His body seizing hard as his oversensitive cock slipped out of Hux’s warm body. Already he missed the feeling of Hux around him.

‘Can we do that again?’

“Are you… Hux, are you able to speak to me telepathically? Ask me another question!” Kylo demanded excitedly as he looked down into hazy blue eyes.

‘Can we do that again?’

“Of everything you could ask of me, that’s your only question?” Kylo laughed.

Silence and narrowed eyes met his own in response.

“We can do it as often as you’d like… I wasn’t going to ask though until my magic had settled within you and you had time to adjust. Not to mention,” Kylo reached down and carressed Hux’s soft cock. “I wasn’t sure you would want to since you were unresponsive here. I figured we would need to discuss it more first.” 

Again there was silence, but this time it was accompanied by a look of frustration, before Hux put his hand over Kylo’s and pressed it down harder between his legs. Kylo felt his heart break when Hux looked away from Kylo and he got a vague sense of pleasure mixed with shame and fear from Hux. 

“Hux… you did enjoy what we did, right? Even though you were not able to respond as I did?” Kylo asked carefully. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t able to hear Hux in his head anymore and he was too drained to try and open that way of communication in his usual way. Whatever had happened it had to have been a result of the binding ritual and Hux having so much of Kylo’s magic inside of him. He hoped Hux would be able to communicate with him more using the ability in the future, but until then he would have to play a very careful guessing game to figure out just what Hux was trying to say, and why he felt shame and fear over whatever this was. 

Hux’s nod sent relief through him. Kylo had been sure that Hux had enjoyed himself at least a little, but there had still been the tiniest doubt in the back of his head.

“Alright so you enjoyed it. Are you worried because you didn’t get hard? Because you were unable to cum from our actions?” Kylo asked, starting to get an idea of where this was going.

A shrug and refusal to look at Kylo.

“Are you worried that I won’t want you if you can’t respond to me?” Kylo asked gently.

A small nod, followed by Kylo finding himself with his arms full of redheaded wendigo, Hux’s face tucked aginst his neck. 

“That’s why you were so eager to know if we could do it again? Oh Hux, I promise, I will always want you, however you will have me. Even if you are never able to get hard. As long as you enjoy it, I will do whatever you wish me to. There is nothing wrong with you Hux. If you want me anywhere close to as much as I want you, then we will work something out that will satisfy us both. Is that agreeable to you?’’ Kylo asked, wrapping his arms around Hux and running his fingers up and down the pronounced spine along his back.

He took the relaxation of Hux’s body as agreement and allowed himself a small smile and simply enjoyed the feel of Hux’s body in his arms. 

He had his wendigo, or maybe it was more appropriate to say Hux had him. Either way, the next few months were going to be rather interesting for the both of them as they discovered just what the bond between them would bring. Kylo couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers/Tags as follows:
> 
> Body Horror: Hux is a Wendigo and as such is a creature that has usually started to resemble that of someone rather...torn up. He has skin missing from his face to revel teeth on one side, his ribs are bare bone in some places and his heart is a piece of literal ice that Kylo wants to touch. 
> 
> Mild Gore: Hux likes to eat people, well any red bloody meat, but people is his fav. As such there will be some eating of humans and the death of them. This means some violence and blood, but nothing excessively graphic with it.
> 
> Feral Hux: Hus IS a monster. Wendigo's are mindless with their need to feed, to sate a never ending hunger that drives them to madness. However Kylo uses his magic to give Hux back the ability to think and rationalize... somewhat anyway. Hux's choices are all made uninfluenced.
> 
> Impotence: Hux has some problems getting it up, his body to broken and tainted by his madness and life. This particular Part of the series will touch on that, it also will not resolved/fixed. The boys make it work and are happy. That may or may not change in following parts of the series.
> 
> If you enjoyed please let me know, it will keep me on my toes and get me started on the next part that much quicker :)  
> or come talk to me on tumblr at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
